


It Can Wait

by Lily_Uzumaki23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu!sasuke, Hokage!Naruto, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Uzumaki23/pseuds/Lily_Uzumaki23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke comes back from a month-long mission. NaruSasu Hokage!Naruto Anbu!Sasuke</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Can Wait

**A/n:** Shameless PWP at its finest. Read. Have fun. Get back to me.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the characters. Just the storyline.

**Summary:** Sasuke comes back after a month-long mission.

 

**It Can Wait**

 

He liked when Sasuke would lay him down on their bed and ride him slow and good for what felt like hours, almost lazily, as if they had all night and early morning to do this, which they very much didn’t but his Hokage duties and Sasuke’s guarding duties could wait. Eyelids heavy from lack of sleep and dark bags starting to form under his eyes, hair a mess, Naruto was sure he wasn’t fairing any better in how debauched they both probably looked by now. His hips were starting to burn but every time he buried himself inside Sasuke, it faded. Sasuke’s intense dark eyes on him, glazed over from pleasure, his pale skin flushed and glistening with sweat, fine elegant brows crinkled as Naruto pleased him the way he wanted, it made him want to ram into him, everything else be damned.

But Sasuke was always like this when he came back from missions that took a month at the very least to complete. He wanted to feel all of him for as long as he could. Whenever Naruto tried to take over, he would hold his hips down and then continue to ride him at this tormenting pace that was starting to make him consider throwing his dignity out the window and just beg to fuck him the way he wanted to. The bastard would milk his dick to the tip and lower himself back down, bounce on him in quick and efficient jerks, drawing it out, taking his time. He let his eyes close, his head roll back baring the full length of his long neck and fuck Naruto couldn’t even tell whether he had let that one slip out loud but he knows his hold on Sasuke’s hips is harsh, blunt nails digging into his skin in an almost bruising grip as he tries to control himself.

Sasuke reaches behind him, hands on his thighs as rides him faster, undulating his hips in smooth circles. He moans, head rolling forward as he smirks at him in that way that lets Naruto know he’s loving impaling himself on his cock to the hilt and suddenly Naruto is burning alive from the inside out. He rolls them over, the instinctual side of him finally loose and Sasuke doesn’t fight him on it this time. They kiss, hot and hungry, Sasuke’s fingers tangle in his hair, pulling hard before he massages the scalp.

“Over,” Naruto whispers into his parted lips, kissing down his chin and up his jawline, sucking alongside his neck.

Sasuke arches a fine elegant brow in question but the predatory look Naruto fixes him with has him turning wordlessly in between his arms and Naruto bites on the pearly skin of his shoulder, eliciting a hiss and a small groan. The thing about Sasuke, Naruto has come to learn, is that he likes his pleasure mixed with a little pain, regardless of how little vocal he was willing to be about it. Naruto sucks on the back of his neck while his fingers travel downwards and enter him. He watches as Sasuke’s head lolls in between his shoulder blades, pale ass rising higher in the air. Naruto smirks as he continues to finger him, satisfied at having him at his mercy just like this.

“Fuck,” he hears Sasuke curse, watches as he gets on his elbows to push back against fingers.

“Shit Sasuke,” Naruto can feel his cock throbbing as arousal spikes through him at the sight. He pulls his fingers out, leans in to kiss the puckered hole that twitches uncontrollably at the loss, enters him with his tongue and Sasuke’s knees buckle.

“Ahh…Naruto…”

Naruto wants to eat him up but he also wants this to last. One month is a month too long away from each other. He pulls back to sit on his knees and grabs himself at the base, giving himself a few lazy strokes before positioning himself and slowly entering him. He watches as the hole stretches and closes tight around his thick girth. Sasuke groans, presses his forehead against the pillow, his hips already moving, enveloping Naruto completely.

“Uhnn Sasuke…I love it when you fuck my cock…” Naruto whispers, brain shut and Sasuke lets out a mixture of a derisive snort and a short breath.

“I can tell. You’re taking your sweet ass time back there,” he snaps over his shoulder.

Naruto’s response is automatic. He grabs the spikes of hair sticking up at the back of his head and pulls hard, Sasuke’s back going taut. Then he rams into him, the force of his thrust ripping a sharp cry out of Sasuke.

“How about now?” Naruto asks, entering him harder and making their skin slap as he sets up a brutal pace.

“Ahh…fuck…yeah…that’s more like it…” he says, breathless and Naruto can feel his smirk without having to see it.

“Bastard,” he mutters, jaw set tight as the onslaught of overpowering pleasure rakes through his entire body. Nothing turned him on more than dominating Sasuke when he was being a snarky bitch.

His hand moves around Sasuke to jerk him off in time with his thrusts, he leans in to bury his nose at the side of his neck, Sasuke’s strong virile scent sending his fraying nerves into overdrive. He couldn’t understand much less explain his need for this one man, just that he wanted him every second, every minute, every hour of every damn day, he wanted him like he had wanted him the first time he had become aware that he existed, all of him, he couldn’t help it. Missions away from Konoha were overkill. For Sasuke, not being able to make physically sure that Naruto was okay back at the village while he was out taking care of any potential imminent threats on his life was tough while for Naruto, the fact that Sasuke could potentially get hurt trying to protect him made him broody and angsty and kept him constantly on edge. Coming back to each other, coming back to this, was the one thing that put their hearts at ease.

“Shit,” Naruto lets out in a hurried whisper, almost at the brink.

The bed creaks and slams against the wall following their erratic rhythm, skin slapping louder as Naruto grabs Sasuke by the hips and fucks him the way he had wanted to all night. Sasuke pushes against him just as hard and grunts as he spreads his seed all over the bedsheets. Naruto holds himself deep in him as thick spurts of cum ooze out of him freely and fill Sasuke to the brim. Then he topples over him as Sasuke lays on the mattress, both of them exhausted and out breath. Naruto kisses the back of his shoulder, nuzzles the patch of skin with the tip of his nose as he pulls out then lays on him to rest his head on his back. They spend a few minutes in companionable silence, simply enjoying the post-coital bliss.

“How was the mission?” Naruto finally asks, propping an elbow on Sasuke’s back and resting his chin on his fisted palm, his other hand coming up to run his fingers through dark mounds of hair drenched in sweat.

“We managed to reach a diplomatic solution. You need to sign the agreement,” Sasuke says, eyes closing despite his best effort to keep them open.

“Is everyone…okay?” Naruto asks and Sasuke can hear the guilt in his tone. He knows how much Naruto hates not being able to be on the field, how much he hates to have others putting their lives on the line for him. The thought of them getting hurt while he sits around in his office all day eats away at his conscience.

“No one got hurt,” Sasuke reassures him and he knows Naruto feels much lighter now.

“That’s good,” he rests his head on Sasuke’s back again, breathing evening out.

“You have work to do, Hokage-sama,” Sasuke reminds him, fast asleep.

Naruto yawns. “It can wait.”

“It shouldn’t wait, Hokage-sama,” Sasuke mutters sleepily.

“Stop it. You know anything can wait when it comes to you, babe.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Naruto yawns again. “I missed you, bastard.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's a cut. Thank you for reading this small piece, I hope it was worth your time. Feedback is life, 20 maybe 30 seconds of your time, makes a world of difference. Or if you just wanna say hi, you can do that too :)


End file.
